Mogeko Battle Intereactions!
by VenomFlare23
Summary: Interactions between the Mogeko games cast in a fighting game format will include an intro, outro and, Win quote.


Author's note -

So, this fanfic is going to be Interactions between Mogeko characters in fighting format (mostly Arcsys style), first in singles and, then team matches. I will take requests, but I plan on all characters having two chapters — one chapter for Singles and, later, a second for Doubles.

Ice Scream Cast Singles

Shirogane vs. Rocma

Intro

Rocma Growls at Shirogane, "You better show me," she takes a swipe at him, making the wolf fall on his rear-end," the strength you used to run off Idate or else!"

Shirogane whimpers in response, his ears bend down while he stands up and whines, "B..but I don't wanna hurt you!"

Outro

Shirogane looks side to side with a frightened look, "I gotta get out of here! - he cries that out bolting off scream, a small bubble popping up with his tear-stained face as continues with, "I'm sorry!"

Win quote

Shirogane plays with his fingers, "Wh...why did Rocma want to fight me? Did I do something wrong again, I'm just pathetic winning was just a big ol flook."

Shirogane Vs. Rock

Intro

Shirogane looks at Rock, his knees shaking in fear, before asking, "R...Rock you wanted me t...to show you something?"

"Yeah," Rock nods before pointing his shotgun at Shirogane's head. "Show me the same spine you had with Idate kid!"

Outro

Shirogane drops to his knees, huffing out, "Th...that wa..was nuts." He then looked toward the Penguin asking in concern and fear, "Ah R...Rock, are you alright?!"

Win Quote

Shirogane sighed, "Haaa, I'm so happy I dodged getting shot, maybe my lucks turning for the better!"

Shirogane Vs. Idate

Intro

Shirogane's eye narrows and, he flicks out his harpoon a low growl on his voice weakened by a nervous stutter, "Th...this time I...I'm not letting you have things your way Idate!"

"Is that so," Idate smirks at Shirogane before taking a long drag of his cigrette, continuing while throwing the cig on the ground and stomping on it, "well come on then Wolfy, let's play!"

Outro

"I told you, I'm stopping you this time," Shirogane told Idate, pointing the tip of his harpoon gun at his fallen enemy, his cloak fluttering by an invisible wind.

Win Quote

Shirogane stands in a more confident stance, "Do what you want with me Idate but involve the others and, I'll be in the way that's for sure."

Grey Garden Cast Singles

Shirogane vs. Emalf

Intro

"Effin look you dumb dog," Emalf pointed his knife at Shirogane, who was shivering slightly, "just become effin Poemi's pet, it'll make life effin easier for us effin both."

Shirogane responded, pointing his harpoon gun at Emalf, whose hands were shaking, "I...I'm not someone's pet!"

Outro

"Emalf did you catch him yet!?", Shirogane took a step back at hearing Poemi's approaching voice, muttering out, "Time to leave!"

Win Quote

Shirogane whimpers, "I need to get out of this hot as hell place, wherever there is! Just can't let her catch me again, I may not make it out twice."

Shirogane Vs. Ivlis

Intro

Shirogane runs on-screen sweating and cries out, "There's the exit I might just make it out!"

"That's about enough of this farce." An explosion of flames sends Shirogane tumbling unto his back, and Ivlis appears from them. Summoning a burning spear, he points it at the recovering Shirogane, "You've had a better run than what expected from a mutt, but now it's the curtain call for your walk!"

Outro

Ivlis is kneeling on the ground and, Shirogane breaks into a full sprint, crying out, "I'm outta here!" The Flame Devil's arm shoots toward's Shirogane at the passing moment, his red claw clutching the wolf's neck and hoisting him into off his feet.

"Hmhmhm, Hahahaha! You thought you could beat me, Mutt?" Ivlis goes on to walk-off the closer of the screen.

Win quote

Shirogane is crying and, begging, "Please don't do this... Waah, I...I'll do anything but this, her playing hurts please no more Aaaaah!

Shirogane Vs. Yosafire

Intro

Shirogane whimpers with his ears bent down, "Um. Yosafire, what exactly do you mean by let's have a friendly match in your note?"

Yosafire grins before telling the wolf, "it means to give it your all; let's go, Shiro!"

Outro

Shirogane gives a few huffs of breath before saying, "So, powerful talk about a lucky win."

Win Quote

Shirogane whimpers, "Miss Yosafire, are you all right, I'm pretty sure you got nicked by one of my harpoons. Want me to carry you to miss Dialo's home for some food and rest?"

Shirogane Vs. Raspberyl

Intro

Raspberyl licks her lips after appearing from a swarm of bats, saying, "I wonder how wolf tastes, you'll let me take a bite right, Shiro?"

Shirogane takes a step back, his tail between his legs while crying out, "I..I won't taste good, I swear."

Outro

Shirogane walks over to the fallen Raspberyl and turns, saying, "I'll have to carry her home, I gue..ack!" he suddenly shrieked as Raspberyl started chewing on his tail.

Win quote

Shirogane let out a sigh of relief, "So, that's what it's like to be literal prey...stop chewing on my tail, please!"

Wadanohara Cast

Shirogane vs. Old

Intro

Old menacing growls out, "another punk from above, I'll smash you in the dirt if your planning to get in the way!"

"For some reason, I'm not very scared?" Shirogane wondered in reply, before getting into a fighting stance.

Outro

Shirogane point's his harpoon gun at Old, muttering, "He felt strangely less threatening than what he should have been?"

Win Quote

"I'm still so confused," Shirogane shook his head before muttering out, " With his looks, I thought he was going to be at Idate's level, or am I just abnormal myself?"

Shirogane vs. Sal

Intro

Shirogane whines in fear, crying out, "Wha...what do you want with me! You know what no...just leave me alone!"

"Oh? It's not what I want with you, believe me," a bubble of bright blue water hovered for a moment, then a red gleam appeared, and a black streak severed it in half. The bubble burst, revealing Sal, who sheathed his jet black sword, continuing with, "It's my princess who wants you, she's in the market for a good lap dog."

Outro

Shirogane fell to his knees, breathing heavily his unsteady gaze turned to Sal and, he muttered, "How did I even win against that guy?"

Win Quote

Shirogane looked panicked and seemed to be running, "I gotta get away from this guy; it feels like just being near him is a bad decison."

Shirogane vs. Samekichi

Intro

Samekichi got into a fighting stance, scowling out, "Let's see if you've got what it takes to help protect Wadanohara!"

Shirogane swallowed some spit nervously, pulling up his Harpoon gun; he responded with a slight stutter, "A..alright, I'll show you can keep up!"

Outro

Shirogane gave a small smile, his cloak doing a light flutter as he walked over and reached a hand toward Samekichi, asking, "D..did, I do good?"

Win quote

Shirogane held a small smile, "It's so amazing how devoted you are to Wadanohara Samekichi, maybe I'll be lucky enough to find someone who'll accept the failure that I am."

Moge-ko castle cast

Shirogane Vs. Moge-Ko

Intro

Shirogane was shivering in absolute fear, as Moge-ko brandished one of her curved knives, giggling out, "Let's play together, Shiro-tan!"

I..I'd rather not!" Shirogane cried out as tears dripped out of his eyes.

Outro

"Th...that won't stop her for long!" Shirogane announced bolting off-screen after turning around. Moge-ko picked herself up before giggling out, "Oh, we're playing chase, you know Moge-ko loves this game Shiro-tan's sooo considerate, Gyahahahaha!"

Win Quote

Shirogane cries out, "Waaah! What type of terrible luck do I have, for the first girl I catch the eyes of to be crazier and, more lethal than Idate! Waaah!

Shirogane vs. (Queen)Yonaka

Intro

Yonaka floated with divine light and, sparkles around her body, reaching a hand out saying, "Beast from the other side," she floated down with the light shifting into a stream of darkness and, the sparkles changed into open red eyes as she continued, "fall into the carnal madness of Yonaka's castle!"

"Wh..what is this...bloodlust?" Shirogane growled while clutching his stomach and, gritting his teeth, baring his sharp canines.

Outro

Shirogane drops his harpoon gun and, roars in aggravation while putting his hands on his face, his eye beaming a blood-red through the shadow cast by his hands. He howled out, "Wha...what are you doing to me!"

Win quote

Shirogane, weakly say with a disturbed look on his face and, red-eye, "I...I need to get away from her, I..I ne...need t..to ki...KILL EVERYONE AROOOOOOW!"

End Singles

Author's Note 2 - I hope you enjoyed it, and I'm thinking of also doing unlimited/powered-up versions of characters.


End file.
